Secrets and Revelations
by Henry Pearlshipper
Summary: My first One shot. Between a Kanto boy and Sinnoh girl. Pearlshipping large


So hello and welcome to my very first Oneshot. I may make more if I feel this was easy, fun and worth it. Also if you guys like it or not. One Shots will have different layouts to what I would usually do.

So without further a due lets head straight into the Pearlshipping. This will not and neither will my others contain Adult stuff.

Dawn's POV

So like every other day that I have known him for, I watch him. He is sleeping like a baby. No he isn't sucking his thumb. But he just sleeps there so peacefully and cutely. Since we first met I have been in love with him. I haven't told him that yet. Maybe one day I might but I don't know.

But I hope no one else tries to take him away! If they do I will hunt them down and end their existence. In a quick and painless way.

Then I noticed he was slowly but surely waking up. He looked really cute when he was waking up as always. My one true love Ash Ketchum.

Ash's POV

"Ugh that was a great dream!" I said when I started to stretch my arms. I then noticed a beautiful bluenett. She was what I looked forward to seeing whenever I woke up. When I went to bed I was just waiting to wake up once more to her beauty.

"Oh hi there Dawn" I said to her as soon as I noticed her.

Dawn then replied "Hi there Ash. Did you sleep well last night then?"

I replied with a simple "Yeah of course" I was thinking because I woke up and saw your awesome and perfect face. Yeah I had a crush on Dawn. I wanted to tell her but I felt too shy to tell her.

Normal POV (for now)

Then Ash was about to get up and greet her while up. Dawn saw this and stopped him by pushing him playfully back down.

"What would be the point in that Ash?" Dawn asked angelically,

"To greet you of course" Ash replied with a smirk.

"You don't need to get up to greet me" She said. Besides you are a lot cuter this way.

"That's fair enough I guess. So what do you feel like doing today Dawn?" Ash asked her curiously

"I don't know yet, I think it could be a lot more fun if we just stay in here today" Dawn replied with a wink at the raven-haired boy.

So both Ash and Dawn in this oneshot are 15 years old. Brock left because his family needed him urgently. So for now they travel alone together.

"Hm that could be a great idea Dawn. I like it" Ash said while thinking that her idea was perfect.

"Then I'll be back in a second. I just need to go and have a shower. After that I'll be back." Ash nodded. The room they had a bathroom with a shower built in there. So she didn't go far.

Ash's POV

"Hm she sure is perfect. Did she wink at me earlier? Also was she blushing when she left to go to the bathroom? If that's the case does that mean maybe she likes me? Na...or does she?" I asked myself. I looked over to another part of the room and saw Pikachu and Buneary snogging?!

"Oh well I guess that's normal for living creatures to do. But I wonder what that feels like" I mean with a human not a Pokemon. Maybe Dawn would be able to help me discover it.

Dawn's POV

"Wow thank god I got here when I did" I felt my cheeks blushing heavily after I winked at him and suggested to stay in the room all day. I guess that's what true love is like.

Though I don't have any experience in a relationships before. Especially no experience kissing. Maybe Ash can help change that. But he is far too dense for that to ever happen in his life. Or is he?

Normal POV (For now)

After about ten minutes in the shower Dawn got out and got her clothes on. She still wore the same clothes as always. She does this because she thinks Ash likes seeing her in them.

"Hello there Dawn" Ash said to her as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi Ash" Dawn replied.

Then something hit Ash's mind and he wondered "Hey Dawn can I ask a question?" Ash asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Her expecting him to tell her his feelings.

"Why does Kenny like calling you De-De?"

Note:This was before Ash discovered why Kenny and others called her this.

"Pardon what did you say?" Dawn said.

Ash then gulped and repeated himself "I asked why does Kenny like calling you De-De?"

"Well do you mind me asking why so surious right now?" Dawn said in a cute voice (Cuter then usual)

"I just want to know why that annoying little punk keeps calling you that." Then under his breath "And I think it cute"

"Pardon Ash? What do you think that nickname is?" Dawn asked.

"Um I said I think that it's cute and describes you quite well" Ash replied.

Dawn's POV

Did he just call the nickname that I hate and always get called when I meet my childhood friends cute?! But Ash was the one who said it after all.

"Really? That sweet of you Ash"

So Ash took a nap in the room on a chair near a window. He was so fast asleep that it put Snorlax's to shame. Then I had a brilliant (To me anyway) idea. I wonder what's under that hat and why he doesn't take it off?

So then I went over towards him quietly but quickly and when I was close I reached for his hat. At first I hesitated but then when I touched his hat and almost ready to take it off his head. He opened his eyes.

I don't know if he was asleep or pretending to be awake. But I was sure that he was awake right now.

"What are you doing Dawn?" Ash asked me politely

Ash's POV

So I suddenly awoke to find that a certain bluenett had attempted from what I can tell take my hat off. I then asked her "What was she doing?"

She didn't answer so I repeated myself and said "What are you doing Dawn?"

She replied very weakly at that "I wanted to see under your hat poperly"

Then I asked "But why you have seen it when Aipom takes my hat?"

"I also wanted to feel your hair" Dawn said quietly.

"Why's that though Dawn?" Then I noticed Dawn's skirt. Why does she have a skirt? Neither Misty nor May ever wore a skirt they wore shorts. I was curious. I then noticed that I was holding Dawn's arm a bit rough and let go.

Dawn's POV

I was now scared as Ash had his hand on my wrist and was questioning me. I thought and then a new idea after I noticed he was a bit intrigued and confused at the bottem of my skirt.

He then released me and Ash did something I never expected him of all people to do. I expected that pervert Conway to do this or Barry after he bumps into me to do this. But Ash never. Well until now.

He tried to look up my skirt. "What on Earth are you doing?!" I demanded an answer.

Ash's POV

I did look up her skirt. What do you expect?! From what everyone calls me dense, stupid and a kid. But then when she shouted at me I got really scared I didn't know what to do. So I remained silent.

Dawn's POV

I was waiting for an answer. But then I noticed Ash became scared. He did something that no boy should do unless they give permission when they are dating.

But the truth is he has:

Met Ho-Ho on his first day as a Trainer

Faced off against Mewtwo with his hands.

Turned to stone to protect Pokemon. Biological and Cloned.

Met practically all legendaries

Became the Chosen One

Fought against the Legendary Bird Trio of Kanto

Handled the Unown and their creation of a fake but more powerful Entei

Stood up against Giovanni after he fount Mewtwo the Second Time

Helped "Sammy" get back to his very own time.

Handled High ranked Team Rocket Members with ease.

Helped save a place in Johto called Alomos when two prehistoric Pokemon attacked.

Was apparently kissed but either a girl or Pokemon on the cheek.

Fought against a fake but definitly more Powerful Groudon

Disbanded Team Magma and Team Aqua

Calmed the real Groudon and Kyogre

Saved yet another city from a Rayquaza and Deoxys

Helped an ancient Lucario with a misson.

Fount out about Ash's special Aura

Defeated and became the Kanto Battle Frontier champion by refused to join

Helped get a Manaphy back to his home in the sea.

Stopped a Pirate called the Sea Phantom I think?

Calmed the rages of Darkrai, Dialga and Palkia with her

Seen the Sinnoh Lake Guardian Azelf

Stopped Giratina with her

Met Arceus and calmed his rage with her

Went back in time thanks to Dialga with her

All of that and more without ever feeling afraid but I scared him! I felt ashamed on myself for it.

Then I apologized and explained "Ash I am so sorry. You see under there after my knickers is a girls unmentionables. Girls don't like boys looking there. Unless they're dating."

Then Ash took my hat off and put his one of a kind hat on my head. I then started to rub his hair about and stating what a mess it is

Ash's POV

I was waiting for her to shout at me but then she didn't she then started to explain all about why girls like Dawn don't like others looking up there. Then once she had explained that I wasn't scared anymore.

So then I took mine and Dawn's hats off and put my hat on her head. She then started to rub my hair. I fount it relaxing. Having her soft and delicate hands touching my messy and disorganised hair.

Then Dawn did something I doubt anyone would expect.

Dawn's POV

After Ash switched our hats I thought that it would only be fair to do my side.

"Okay one look but no touching our staring! Okay Ash?" I said sweetly towards the Raven head.

"Yeah okay." So Dawn sat down on the floor and waited for me to kneel on the floor and take a quick look. It was so beautiful. I mean sure it was all covered by her knickers but that wasn't the point.

Now I felt like after hearing her explanation and doing what she just allowed I felt like I had no choice but to tell her how I felt.

Dawn's POV

So after I let him have the covered view of his life we both sat down. He hadn't took or asked for his hat back yet though.

But then after all that just happened I felt like I needed to tell him how I felt.

Normal POV (For the rest of this One shot now)

"I want to tell you something Dawn" Ash started.

"Yeah same here Ash" Dawn also said

"Then lets both say them together" Both said. Both of them then grew largely red over their faces from most likely nervousness.

Then they finished in 8 letters three words but then one meaning

"I love you" They were both shocked to hear the other person say the exact same as one another. Then they started dating and what not.

Authur's POV

And so that's it. This didn't end how I expected it honestly. I hope you enjoyed it. I took a few ideas from other people. Because this is my first one I didn't expect it to be great. So flame if you think there are better ones.

I don't really mind. So leave a review and whatever and goodbye all


End file.
